smg4mariofandomcom_fr-20200214-history
AREA 64
AREA 64 est la 358ème vidéo de SMG4 et le 39ème épisode de la saison 7 des Super Mario 64 Bloopers. L'épisode repose sur la Nintendo 64 et plus particulièrement la Nintendo 64 Disk Drive dans lequel les services secrets de l'aera 64 veulent s'en emparer.'' Résumé Alors que Mario et Luigi regarde la télévision. Il tombe sur une annonce de l'anniversaire de Bowser. Il annonce plein de divertissements avec une piscine de spaghettis. Cette dernière incite Mario à y aller. Cependant, pour y aller, il faut posséder un cadeau où il ne sera pas invité. Mario cherche alors un cadeau et tombe sur Bob qui lui aussi cherche un cadeau et lui propose de l'aider. Mario trouve alors une Nintendo 64 avec une Nintendo 64 Disk Drive. Bob le vole alors, et une course-poursuite arrive alors. Bob se fait finalement éjecté par une voiture, et Mario récupère alors le cadeau pour Bowser. Arrivé à son anniversaire, Mario réclame sa piscine de spaghettis, mais finalement c'est un déballage de cadeaux stupides qui est proposé par Bowser. Mario tombe ensuite sur le cadeau de Mario qu'il prend alors pour un grille-pain, mais cette console provoque rapidement l'arrivée d'une armée. Le chef de cette armée, Sarge, apparaît alors. Celui-ci est intéressé par ce cadeau mais Bowser ne veut pas le lui donner. Bowser est alors emmené. Mario, n'ayant toujours pas eu ce qu'il voulait, décide de les suivre et s'accroche sur l'hélicoptère de cette armée. Ce dernier atterrit sur une base secrète appelé aera 64. Mario va alors s'infiltrer dans la base. Après quelques péripéties avec un personnage nommé Sergent, Mario tombe sur un personnage ressemblant beaucoup à Luigi et croit que c'est son frère. Pendant ce temps, Bowser est interrogé par Srage sur le lieu où la Nintendo 64 Disk Drive a été abritée mais celui-ci ne sait pas comme c'est juste un cadeau qui lui a été offert. Mario découvre que ce mystérieux personnage enchaîné ressemblant à Luigi s'appelle Beta Luigi et que ce dernier avait été fait pour un jeu qui a été finalement annulé. Après quelques aventures ensemble, Beta Luigi fait une chute mortelle à cause des Sergents et Mario promet alors de se venger du triste sort qu'a reçu Beta Luigi que Mario surnomme Not-Luigi. Mario trouve alors Sarge et une terrible bataille a lieue entre les deux. Mario arrivera finalement à le vaincre grâce au film Super Mario Bros. que Sarge déteste. Bowser est alors sauvé. Mais Mario se moque qu'il l'a sauvé et réclame sa récompense. Bowser donne alors l'emplacement de sa piscine de spaghettis. Tout le monde peut alors s'amuser pour l'anniversaire de Bowser. L'épisode se termine par le fait que Beta Luigi n'a pas fait une chute mais a traversé un vortex qui l'a emmené dans un véritable jeu. Ce jeu est en réalité un stupide jeu de pinces sur Game Boy et SMG4 y joue. Description "You are about to join Mario and enter area 64. Where Nintendo's darkest secrets and mysteries are kept. Have fun... SUBSCROOB ► http://bit.ly/2mcYfnh The Glitchy Boy Channels: Our gaming channel - Hobo Bros: https://www.youtube.com/hobobros Our secondary animation channel - TheAweseomeMario: https://www.youtube.com/theawesomario Buy some swag ► http://www.glitchyboy.com/store Facebook ► https://www.facebook.com/smg4official/ Twitter ► http://twitter.com/smg4official Instagram ► instagram.com/smg4official Glitchy Boy Website ► http://www.glitchyboy.com Luke ► https://twitter.com/smg4official Kevin ►https://twitter.com/kevdevz Big thanks to harry for helping on this episode ►https://twitter.com/TaitherZ Mail me some crap SMG4 PO BOX 846 Kingsford NSW 2032, Australia Enjoy!" - SMG4 Sous-titres disponibles * Français | Réalisation : - SuperMarioClub | Correction : - Dash Exagon * 'Anglais : | Réalisation : - Dojodog, SuperMarioClub et SonoftheSun | Correction : - HassanLechkar et Donald Prosper * Italien : | Réalisation et correction : - CNswissfan, GIORGIO SCAMPORRINO, victini 2, It'sV3NX et Pokefun105 * Coréen : | Réalisation : - DWT * Espagnol : | Réalisation et correction : - Star Tops tv, Tsunayoshi Sawada, Rodstone CatTM, Matias Cortés et Mr jeanpoulsua 12 * Espagnol (Amérique Latine) : | Réalisation et correction : - Doge Splat, DeiLoquendo, ivis urquia et Zoe Dario Nuñez Estrada * Portugais : | Réalisation et correction: - Caio Civinski et maximus overclocker Note * L'épisode repose sur Beta Luigi et la Nintendo 64 Disk Drive pour une raison qui semble assez précise. En effet, la Nintendo 64 Disk Drive devait accueillir le jeu Super Mario 64 2 avec Luigi en tant que personnage jouable. Faute de succès et de soutien, le projet est finalement annulé, oubliant totalement le fait que Luigi devait être un personnage jouable. Cela reflète alors le personnage de Beta Luigi, qui a été abandonné et enfermé afin que personne ne puisse savoir qu'il devait être fait pour un jeu, correspondant à Super Mario 64 2. Cette théorie a été émise par SuperMarioClub et est en aucun cas vrai mais peut-être plausible. Catégorie:2017 Catégorie:SMG4 Catégorie:Saison 7 Catégorie:Vidéo Catégorie:AREA 64